FrankenWinnie/ParaMorgan
Season 3, Episode 16: FrankenWinnie/ParaMorgan Aired: October 25, 2012 Previous: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus/The Adjustment Burro Next: Total Recall Me Baby/The Asgardigans FrankenWinnie/ParaMorgan is the sixteenth episode of MAD Season 3, and the 68th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary FrankenWinnie: When Winnie the Pooh falls apart, Christopher Robin is determined to... bring him back to life! ParaMorgan: Norman Babcock is a weird little boy who hears the voices of... Morgan Freeman! Segments #MADvent Calendar - Just been brought back from the dead? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Monday, 7:00 PM:' Children turn on their TV and are horrified... by yet another presidential debate interrupting their favorite shows! #*'Wednesday, 10:00 AM:' Costume stores quickly alter their Justin Bieber masks... by painting them green! #*'Thursday, 8:00 PM:' MAD rots your brain with their special Halloween... BOO.0! #Opening Scene (Halloween style... again!) #'FrankenWinnie' (Movie Parody of Frankenweenie ''and Disney's ''Winnie the Pooh) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment - A woman gets a surprise: That little girl turns out to be a witch after giving a trick or treat and flies away. #Wizard of Oz Zombies Try to Eat the Scarecrow's Brain (Movie Parody of MGM's the Wizard of Oz) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Grim Sleeper (Spoof on the Grim Reaper/Parody of Sleep Number) (Ad Parodies segment) #Bane: Friend of Children, Enemy of Bats (Spoof on Bane) (Animated by Devin Clark from Ugly Americans) #The Legend of Snoopy Hollow (Book Parody of the Legend of Sleepy Hollow)'' (TV Parody of ''It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown) (Ad Parodies segment) #Avengers' Halloween Party (Spoof on the Avengers) (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Halloween (or also known as "Trick-or-Treat!") (Spy vs. Spy segment, Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment - Three people dresses up as monsters, but Alfred dresses up as Alfred E. Neuman which would make people scream and run away. #Rabbit's Face Melting Nightmare (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'ParaMorgan' (Movie Parody of ParaNorman ''/ Spoof on Morgan Freeman) #Credits (narrated by Morgan Freeman) #5-second Cartoon - (from '''ParaMorgan') Morgan Freeman says, "Hey, look. I'm still the face of the moon." (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first time Bane and Barack Hussein Obama II appeared, and the only time Frankenweenie, ParaNorman, Mitt Romney, and The Legend of Sleepy Hollow showed up. *This episode of MAD is the second Halloween special, and the second episode to have fog and Halloween sound effects in the MAD opening scene, and the opening scene was darker for the second time. The first Halloween special was Episode 35. **And also, this is the second episode of MAD that doesn't have an Alfred E. Neuman for President segment, the second time Spy vs. Spy was in color, and the second episode to have a different kind of style for the end credits. *This is the third episode of MAD to feature a guest star (Rico Rodriguez). The first was Andrew W.K. in Episode 28 and the second was Billy Dee Williams in Episode 50. *This is the sixth time Spy vs. Spy was in color. *This is the seventh time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. *'FrankenWinnie' is the only MAD segment that went from Technicolor to black and white, and back again. *The MADvent Calendar announcer's voice at the very beginning of this episode was heard as a nocturnal vampire known as... Count Dracula! **And also, this is the second appearance of Count Dracula. The first was Scream 90X from Episode 35. Voices *Chris Cox - Winnie the Pooh, Grim Reaper, and Iron Man *Grey DeLisle - Christopher Robin, Neil Downe, and Charlie Brown *Keith Ferguson - Narrator, Ghost Rider, and Captain America *Whit Hertford - Piglet, Hawkeye, and Man with Mattress *Tom Kane - Morgan Freeman, the Legend of Snoopy Hollow Announcer, and Space Ghost *Rachel Ramras - Casper, Lucy van Pelt, Sally Brown, and Scarecrow *Rico Rodriguez - Norman Babcock, Boy in Robin Costume, and Linus van Pelt *Kevin Shinick - Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Hulk, Yogi Bear, Jonathan Wellington "Mudsy" Muddlemore, Tin Man, Rabbit Farmer, Count Dracula himself, Alec Baldwin, the Wizard of Oz, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer (in Count Dracula's voice) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 3) Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes